Burning Love Like a Phoenix
by PaleAngel90
Summary: After Aizen s bertrayal, and defeat peace was restored, however, for how long?. Komamura will be sent into a mission to hunt Hollows, but what will happen?, who will he meet in that mission?, a future ally for the shinigami?, a future enemy?, a future friend?, or perhaps something more?, Join Sajin Komamura in his journey to discover this. Komamura Sajin/OMC M/M Slash, Yaoi.
1. Peace Broken

**N I want to say beforehand that this is an M/M story so if you don´t like don´t read, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao.**

**I don´t own Komamura (though I´d love to ;), or any of the characters of Bleach, or any of the terminology I may use of Final Fantasy, I merely take them on a creative stroll. I also think Komamura is largely forgotten and doesn´t receive enough love, that said; enjoy the story ;)**

**Bleach Dictionary:**

**Sötaichö= Head Captain, or Captain-Commander.**

**Taichö= Captain.**

**Fukutaichö= Lieutenant.**

**Zanpakutö= Is the main weapon of a Shinigami, their sword/s.**

**Shinigami= Soul Reaper/s are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses (benign Souls) who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy.**

**Hollow= All Hollows were once Pluses which have lost their heart and become beings of pure instinct. The longer a Plus lingers in the Human World, the more its Chain of Fate erodes by growing small mouths that eat away at itself. This process, called Enroachment, is painful and starts out slow, but the final erosion is much more violent and finally the chain is completely gone and a hole opens in their chest where their heart used to this point, the Soul's body disperses into spirit particles and then reforms nearby as a Hollow. The body usually forms first, followed by the mask. The Hollow's lost heart is its mask and their unique appearance as well as its special abilities. There are other ways to force Hollowification , such as prying open the hole in a Plus' chest by force.**

**Quincy= also called: **_**"Monk of Destruction**_**" in modern terms, were Human mediums, having the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Most of the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami over 200 years ago in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigami.**

**Shunpo: is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time.**

**-Seiretei, Gotei 13****th.**** 1****st**** Division Headquarters: (Yamamoto Genryüsai´s POV)**

After Aizen's betrayal, and the Zanpakutö rebellion we had a brief of respite. Peaceful times, if you would. But that was cut short.

Recently we have received disturbing reports of Hollows appearing in massive numbers all over the human world, not only that, but humans going missing in large numbers too, and that is more than worrying.

"Chöjirö, call all the Taichö´s and Fukutaichö´s to an urgent meeting, and to get their men ready too" said a very serious Yamamoto.

"Of course, Eijisai-dono, right away. Anything else you need?" said Chöjirö, gracious as always.

"No, hurry Chöjirö, this is of the utmost importance" replied an unease Yamamoto.

"Right away, Eijisay-dono" replied a dutiful Chöjirö.

**Seiretei, Gotei 13****th****, 7****th**** Division Headquarters: Komamura Sajin POV.**

After all that has happened this: was it months? Years? It is hard to tell which one, we were gifted with some peace, others would say that we have earned this respite with our hard work and merits, regardless we have a chance to heal, rebuild, to live, to find comfort and love in those close to us and willing to give it, some are fortunate to either have found that love or to already have it from before all of this swooped upon us.

However not all of us had that privilege. I, for one, do not have it. And I have wished it for many years. Now, it becomes hard to watch others having that kind of happiness and that at the end of the day I go to a cold bed alone and loveless. Sometimes, I do not even feel up to getting up from the bed, but regardless of my feelings about the matter there are expectations for me that I must fulfil, even if I wish I could have some time to myself away from all this, but, what can I say? Duty calls, and that call must be answered.

At least I do not have to wonder if Tetsuzaemon has romantic feelings for me. I overheard him talking about it with some of our men and other friends of his when I waited in the door of the tabern for an order I was asked to place for a gift I intended to give to my good friends Ukitake and Kyöraku who also are my fellow Taichö´s. We got along well, they never judged me for my physical appearance, but for who I was. They had told me after what happened with Tösen, Ichimaru, and Aizen, that they had known for a while how I really looked and that they did not care. To them, what matters was that I am a good person "…that, in the end is all that matters…" Ukitake had said with a warm smile. I have come to the conclusion that you cannot dislike Ukitake, it is impossible. He is the best man I have ever met, with the exception of Yamamoto, of course...

"With your permission, Taichö" said Tetsuzaemon interrupting my musings.

"Enter, Tetsuzaemon" I answered.

"Did I interrupt something, Taichö?" Tetsuzaemon said with evident curiosity.

"Not at all, I was merely pondering" I answered.

"About what if I may ask?"

"Nothing you should be worried about, I simply was distracted" I answered absentmindedly, distracted with the paperwork I had in front of me.

"Oh, okay Taichö. Would it be alright if I asked you something?"

"Of what nature? What do you want to ask me?" I questioned warily, after Tösen´s betrayal people has been asking me questions about if Tösen and I were involved intimately. I had to do a public speech to deny this and many more things that people spread about me. I found that both annoying and irritating. Though I preferred to get that over with and set things crystal clear and straight. That yes, I am homosexual, but no, I was not involved with Tösen, or knew anything about what him, Ichimaru, or Aizen´s had planned to do.

"I don´t believe in rumours, but... Do you have any feelings for me? Or anything of that sort?..." Poor Tetsuzaemon looked like he was about to faint how nervous he looked, and for him to be nervous was rare, very rare.

"No, Tetsuzaemon, I am fond of you considering how good of a friend you are, but I have no romantic feelings for you. No offence, my friend, but you are not my type neither am I yours. I know for sure your attentions in that matter lie elsewhere, so, no my friend, you can be sure of that" I said looking directly to his eyes and very seriously.

"Alright, Taichö, do you need help with anything?" There was relief in his voice. I do not know if it was from knowing that he was a good friend or that I was not attracted to him, not that it mattered to me, then determination and duty coloured his features and voice.

"Not with anything that I know of..." I answered pensively.

"Well, I´ll be in my desk if you need..." A Hell Butterfly flew in and hovered before me, followed by another who flew to Tetsuzaemon.

"To all Taichös and Fukutaichös, an emergency meeting has been called, please report to 1st Division headquarters the meeting starts in 45 minutes. Be on time" the message came from Fukutaichö Chöjirö Sasakibe, strange... What could have happened..?

"Tetsuzaemon, finish the report you have half done and get ready for the meeting" I said to him, already wondering what this might be about...

"Yes, Taichö, I'm almost done. How about you?" Tetsuzaemon asked fully focused in his report, not even looking up from it.

"I just finished my report, and one of our Division requisition reports, I will organize the reports while you finish yours. We have plenty of time, there is no need to rush" I answered to him while I distracted myself organizing the reports I had already finished. A few minutes later Tetsuzaemon made a self-satisfied sound, catching my attention.

"Done, Taichö, anything we need to get before we leave to the meeting?" Tetsuzaemon said while quickly organizing all the paperwork he had finished.

"Nothing that I know of, the message did not say anything but to be there in time. We should be going." I said getting up from my desk and moving towards the exit of our office and into the main wing of the office area of the 7th Division headquarters.

"Okay, can't help but wonder about what this meeting is about" He mirrored my own thoughts.

"I am wondering that also. I have noticed that Yamamoto-dono has been uneasy these last few days. I wonder if this meeting has something to do with that" It was worrying how uneasy Yamamoto-sama looked these days, to the point where Unohana Taichö has asked him to take some time off-duty and relax.

"Well, no point in daydreaming, I guess we'll find out when we're at the meeting" Said Tetsuzaemon while we got out of our Division headquarters and got ready to use Shunpo to get to the 1st Division headquarters.


	2. Hellish Agony

**N I want to say beforehand that this is an M/M story so if you don´t like don´t read, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao.**

**I don´t own Komamura (though I´d love to ;), or any of the characters of Bleach, or any of the terminology I may use of Final Fantasy, I merely take them on a creative stroll. I also think Komamura is largely forgotten and doesn´t receive enough love, that said; enjoy the story ;)**

**Seiretei, Gotei 13****th****, 1****st**** Division Headquarters Komamura Sajin POV.**

On our way to the meeting we met with Ukitake and Kyöraku, who were closely followed by Kuchiki Rukia and Ise Nanao, their respective Fukutaichö´s.

"Good morning, Komamura, how are you today?" asked Ukitake with that endearing caring way of his.

"Morning, Komamura" said Kyöraku with his characteristic easy smile and easy-going personality.

"Good morning Ukitake, Kyöraku, I am alright, how are you?" I answered them with a warm tone and a smile in my face.

"We´re both well, but can´t help what got Yama-jii so worked up, he´s not as young as he used to be" Said Kyöraku.

"Regardless, we have a meeting to go Kyöraku, you can make jokes later" Said Ukitake as we walked up to where the other Taichö´s were slowly coming in and gathering, waiting for the meeting to start. Our Sötaichö´s Fukutaichö Chöjirö Sasakibe signalled us to get to our places indicating that the meeting would start shortly. And that is when Yamamoto-sama came in and sat in his place.

"Good morning, today we have a matter of the utmost importance, reports have been coming in from the 12th Division concerning worrying amounts of Hollow sightings over the last four days. We do not know if this was something Aizen had planned beforehand or if this is a direct consequence of his actions in Hueco Mundo, regardless this needs to be taken care of. I will dispatch all Taichö´s and Fukutaichö´s except Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane, Suì-Fēng, Ömaeda Marechiyo, Kuchiki Byakuya, Zaraki Kempachi his Fukutaichö, 3rd seat and 5th seat who will remain here in guard duty" Said Yamamoto-sama.

"What? The rest goes to have fun while we´re stuck here? Why?" Zaraki protested, ever the petulant child.

"Silence! Those named will remain here, either in remain duty or because Unohana declared that there are some still wounded after the ordeal we all went through, those who I named are dismissed" Said Yamamoto-sama with a serious tone.

They left, and then Yamamoto-sama turned his attention to us with a determination and seriousness that was rarely seen.

"You will work in groups, each Taichö will take a small contingent of men, and leave the rest behind with the duties they already had. I will name a group of Taichö´s and any reinforcements they will take with them, as you know we still are in need of Taichö´s to fill in those vacant positions, so some of you will have additional company, those Fukutaichö´s will be under the commands of the Taichö´s you will be paired with, and after each group is named, their duties are stated, and their destination is told they will leave to fulfil their duty, they are to keep regular contact and to send in for reinforcements if necessary. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sötaichö!" We all answered at unison. I think we could all see just how dire this situation was.

"The first group will be Taichö´s: Komamura Sajin, Ukitake Jüshirö, Kyöraku Shunsui. And Fukutaichö´s: Tetsuzaemon Iba, Kuckiki Rukia, Ise Nanao, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shühei, your destination is the United Kingdom, the Royal Forest of Dean, just south west of Gloucester" Said Yamamoto-sama.

"We have our duties gentlemen, we should get going" I announced, I received nods from Ukitake, Kyöraku, Hisagi, Kuchiki Rukia, and Ise Nanao, and affirmatives from the rest.

We left to get ready to each one´s Division headquarters, while Tetsuzaemon and I received detailed reports from our designated area to read and study, interesting area, secluded, though humans may use it to camp. We were destined to be dispatched in the late evening for convenience sake. There was less chance of humans getting in the way of any fighting that may occur.

According to the report we received, the weather conditions were less than desirable. Fog, not thick but not mist either, it could be an obstacle or an advantage.

Tetsuzaemon went to his quarters to get everything he needed after he read all the reports we were supplied by the 12th Division. I went to mine to check on everything I needed to get ready and also to get my Zanpakutö Tenken.

Half an hour later all of us met in the Senkaimon (Which is the gate we use to go from the Seiretei to the human world), with our destination in mind we stepped through and made our way through the Dangai.

**Human world, North West of United Kingdom, The Royal Forest of Dean, South West of Gloucester, Komamura Sajin POV:**

We arrived at our destination, stood between high trees with soft moss benath our feet. It was beautiful as darkness began to settle over the forest, moonlight dappled through the leaves and reflected of the many rivers that fed the trees. The fog that the 12th division had mentioned was lazily seeping through the trunks and boughs and curling around roots. It wasn't so bad that our vision was compromised.

While Tetsuzaemon, Ukitake, Kuchiki Rukia and Ise Nanao used their Denreishiki´s (as I was told once by Ukitake, it resembled to human Cellphones or Mobilephones, who by the way did liked human technology) the rest of us scouted the perimeter, but stayed close.

"Any luck finding the hollows?" Asked Kyöraku.

"Not for the moment" Answered Ukitake.

"Well, let us keep searching, they cannot have just vanished, the 12th Division report stated that in this area it was heavily infested with hollows" I said, something was really wrong here, there was no trace of the hollows, and the 12th Division rarely was wrong in their reports about hollow sightings.

"Will do, Taichö" Answered Tetsuzaemon briefly looked up to meet my eyes and was back to his task, dutiful as always.

We had been there getting more and more wary as minutes passed by, it has been almost 45 minutes since we arrived, and 5 minutes since we last sent a hell butterfly with a brief report back to Seiretei, when the Denreishiki´s went off indicating hollow presence nearby.

"We have company, Taichö´s, everyone get ready, we´re about to be outnumbered!" Yelled Tetsuzaemon, anxiety was thick in his voice.

"How many!? Where are they coming from!?" Yelled Kira Izuru as he peered through the many trees that surrounded us.

"The Denreishiki´s don´t work! Something is disrupting them, we have no way to know that, other than if we rely on our senses" Answered Kuchiki Rukia, already seemed to be focused on the coming battle. I have never said it but after Aizen´s betrayal, I had the opportunity to see her in action on a mission, and she surprised me. A thing that not many achieve.

"Remain calm! We will face this together! Focus! We need to be ready" Urged Ukitake.

"Calm yourselves, focus on your surroundings, form a defensive circle, back to back!" I urged, and we all did, while those anxious few took steadying breaths and got in position, we had a few moments before the hollows struck.

They completely surrounded us, from all the angles, the fog and the trees did not help much, and as consequence of that we were getting tired and we were getting injuries. Kyöraku had several bleeding wounds on his body, blood seeped through the fabric of his clothing. Ukitake seemed to be beyond exhausted and was coughing blood, fortunately not a lot of blood but still it was worrying. Kira and Hisagi were in similar states of exhaustion. Kuchiki Rukia had a few wounds on her upper arms and forehead and she looked as though she were about to fall unconscious from fatigue. I knew I looked worse, since none of us could separate, and I did not have the space to neither use my Shikai or Bankai. I was reduced to fight with my Zanpakutö in its sealed state. So the fight was much harder for all of us, we lost count of the hollows we had defeated. The sheer amount of them was preventing our efforts to contact the Seiretei to ask or reinforcements.

It could be said that we were on our knees on the floor, and that wasn't far from the truth. How long have we been fighting? 2 hours? 3? It was hard to tell. Our Denreishiki´s, if they were not damaged or destroyed by the fight, lay forgotten in our pockets.

It was in that moment of despair when we felt an immense reiatsu, coming from deeper in the wooded area, deeper in the maze of trees. It was a heavy feeling, almost crushing, but not threatening. It was very similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's, though it felt off, where Kurosaki was raw and unrestrained, uncontrolled, powerful and potentially dangerous, this one felt controlled and measured though it kept that air of power. I could see that the others felt it too, they were all looking to the area where the reiatsu came from, straining to see anything. A few of the hollow charged the area where the reiatsu approached, and it was approaching fast. It was almost here.

Hollows screamed as they were flung away from the source of power, their vanquished bodies landing several feet away from us. Their matter slowly vanishing as the owner of the reiatsu emerged from the trees.

Silver long hair that was swept back behind his ears and fell down his back as side-swept bangs falling over his eyebrows and blended into the hair that swept his collar bone, he had the most piercing dark emerald eyes I had ever seen, that told of an excellent intelligent mind behind them, snow white pale skin, clad in a ruby red shirt that was worn under a black and golden pinstriped vest under a long thin black coat that had steel shoulder-guards that reached to his ankles. Both shirt, vest and coat were open enough to show a tantalizing bit of his hairless chest as pale as the rest of him, which was followed by a very tight looking leather pants, paired with a brown leather belt, and black knee-high boots with high heels similar to those of the cowboy boots. He had a completely focused and serious expression, sharp eyes assessing, digesting and dissecting the battlefield... He was breathtakingly beautiful.

He had a nodachi as a weapon, it looked like a Zanpakutö, it surely felt like it. The cross-guard was very similar to my own except it looked like it had runes and looked more like a sand clock, and his blade was still sheathed. It looked like the sheath had ropes that were tied to the hilt and kept in place. He held it upside-down, holding it with the hilt pointing to the ground the blade was in his left hand.

Then he started a slow stroll his hair trailed behind him, being waved by the breeze, it was incredible how breathtakingly sexy and attractive he could look with the way he walked with that swaying of his hips, not exaggerated but not avoided either, just the exact just amount of it, and at the same time look so serious, focused, and dangerous. Then he chuckled. I saw that Tetsuzaemon was recording this entire thing with his Denreishiki.


	3. A Moment Of Relief

**N I want to say beforehand that this is an M/M story so if you don´t like don´t read, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao.**

**I don´t own Komamura (though I´d love to ;), or any of the characters of Bleach, or any of the terminology I may use of Final Fantasy, I merely take them on a creative stroll. I also think Komamura is largely forgotten and doesn´t receive enough love, that said; enjoy the story ;)**

"My, my. I did not knew these beasts could be such good strategists, to manage to get a group of Shinigamis and corner them to this secluded place was something I did not think possible for them to actually achieve" The stranger said. He had a clear British accent, this young man, whoever he was it was evident that he is not only intelligent, but also sophisticated, with a honey-velvet sweet voice that sent shivers down my spine, that dripped with amusement, but also exuded kindness. It was confusing at best, he seemed to be behind all of this, and yet he didn't. It was very hard to tell, I could not read him, and I could tell that the others were having trouble reading this young man too.

"Are you behind all of this? If so, why?" Ukitake asked, exhaustion evident in his voice. The young man snorted, then laughed out loud.

"Me? Behind all of this? I must admit, I am brilliant enough and that I could have concocted a strategy like this one if I wanted. But no, I am not behind this. Especially since once I felt the disturbance, and that you lot were in danger I rushed here from London, must I add at top speed, to your aid. So, in other words: we are on the same side, Shinigami" He answered seriously looking at all of us. The hollows that were stunned by his appearance and him defeating the group of hollows who went after him when he was in the woods were startled by how close he was.

"A-are you a Shinigami? Where the heck did you came from?" Asked Ise Nanao. To which he chuckled, a sardonic smirk touching his features.

"No, dear, I am not a Shinigami" He answered.

"Then, what are you? Your pupils... they look slit, sharp, cat-like, do you know Yoruichi, by any chance?" I asked, unable to resist my curiosity. He chuckled, and looked at me.

"Quite the curious one, aren't you? To answer your question, werewolf, I am a Mage, the warrior kind of Mage, not like the modern type the humans are so fond of portraying in the Television, which by the way, it is inaccurate, and sometimes, denigrate and even offensive" He answered with a sigh at the end, but kindness was evident in his voice.

"But..." Kyöraku was about to ask something when the young man, the mage, interrupted him.

"As much as I would love to keep chatting I have a herd of Hollows to dispose of. We will talk, later, but first, I have to protect all of you, so be quiet, stay still, and do not try any stupid heroics, leave this to me" He said seriously and slightly glaring, I agreed of course, I was injured enough to not be able to fight until I was treated by our healers back in Seiretei.

"But you´ll be able to fight all of them? Not that I´m saying that you can´t, but..." Tetsuzaemon asked, while our new ally mage grinned almost evilly and chuckled, to the point where I saw some of us have our collective hairs stand on end.

"Oh, do not worry yourself over that, you will see soon enough if I am up to the task or not, but first: Obex!" He answered and then called, and it was like a whirlwind of reiatsu surrounded him and made itself visible, pulling strands of his thick hair up into the air around him, and a translucent barrier was cast into the area, separating us from the Hollow and him. Even though we heard everything and the wind blew as if there was nothing there.

"Wha-what´s this?" asked Hisagi

"A barrier, what else? I do not use Kidö, I use magic and cast spells" He answered looking at Hisagi as if he had grown another head, or had said something incredibly stupid.

"Now: Revitalia! Now, before you ask, this is healing magic it will restore your health and heal your wounds slowly but surely. I will not have to worry about any of you dying on me, which should help you out while I dispose of these... beasts." He said, with a feral grin aimed to the hollows, He was quite intimidating. I realized that his eyes glowed whilst he cast his "spells". The iris becomes golden as the whites of them turn a midnight black. It was disturbing yet oddly fascinating.

"Now, let us begin, beasts, let us hear your requiem, hmm?" He asked tipping his head sideways so part of his face was shadowed by his hair, and grinned evilly.

"Trinum!" He said sharply while snapping his right thumb and middle finger. Three triangles, a larger one followed by two smaller ones, formed above his hand. The top of the triangles pointed north, southeast, and southwest. The significance of this I could only guess at as the triangles crackled with a blue lightning. Then we saw what looked like triangles appearing out of nowhere and moving at fast speed approaching a small group of hollows, who did not had time to escape and an electric explosion went of and eliminated them.

"Let us try something, shall we? Aestuo!" He unsheathed his nodachi, and threw the sheath of his blade into the barrier making it land into the grass while he cast the spell. There was a blinding explosion all around us and an ear-splitting screech from the Hollows as some perished to the light as others lost limbs and other body parts in a bloody wave. The Hollows that were too injured to fight and easy to finish off cowered as a single one howled as it gathered itself to fight. It's regeneration taking its time. I heard my fellow shinigami gasp and I followed their gazes up so I looked up, the strangers sword had an aura around it, very much like Yamamoto-sama´s Ryüjin-Jakka, however it was not fire. It was a purple haze that had Kyöraku pointing and asking, "What's going on with your sword?"

It was a question I'm sure most of us would have asked if given the chance.

"It is Darkness in its purest form. My nodachi has many abilities, it can take on many elements. Fire, air, water, lightning…all I need is the desire. I have the ability to control and manipulate the elements, embed them in my weapon, make it dance with their destructive power. All it needs is a little encouragement. Darkness happens to be the element which I have most affinity to, and it is costless to me to use. It has become the main element of the nodachi, and my own" He answered, while walking up to the struggling hollow.

"Well, it is your time, fiend, I will not spend more time dealing with you, may you find peace in the after-life" he said while he exterminated the hollow. He cleaned his nodachi with a rag, threw said rag to the air, snapped his fingers and the rag was consumed in flames. He watched our curious gazes, smiling as the fire died away with the remnants of the rag. His eyes flashed black and gold again, and the sheath of his nodachi housed the blade and tied itself to the hilt.

"How did you do that?!" asked an excited Hisagi, and the young man approached us kneeled down and set in his nodachi on the ground beside me.

"Do what? I have done many things since I reached here" he said chuckling while he took a quick look at our healing wounds.

"That with the rope tying itself around the hilt of your nodachi" Answered a very curious Kira, while Kuckiki, Kyöraku, Tetsuzaemon, and Hisagi nodded.

"Oh, that. Well, that is a secret trick I learned many years ago" He chuckled while he tended to Ukitake. The others groaned their irritation about him evading the question.

"I am sorry to say, you can ask all that you want, but I do not promise to answer all of your questions. Please understand that while this is new, you still have to earn my complete trust before you can ask me such personal questions. I expect the same from you, I will also earn your trust before I indulge in my curiosity and ask personal questions" he answered his tone was gentle, the fierce, ruthless predator warrior demeanour he had while in battle was gone and in its place was a kind, and gentle young man tending to our wounds.

"You really didn´t have anything to do with this whole hollow fiasco?" asked Tetsuzaemon still wary of our, dare I say new ally?

"Besides saving your life? No, those things have been hounding me too for many years, besides I would never access that kind of power to call these things under one´s command. It requires quite dark and forbidden magic practices, kinds which often require human sacrifices, blood, or more disturbing things. More often than not it requires many dark and different practices of Alchemy, which I must say is a mostly forgotten art with good reasons" He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, 95% of the time it, ends in catastrophe or misfortune for the user of the Alchemy, or those closest to him; family, lovers, and friends. The cost tends to be too high for most. If an Alchemy practitioner wanted a luxury sports car, and someone he knew coincidentally had said car, or something similar, then it would happen that the person would die and the Alchemy practitioner would inherit the car. That is the kind of price Alchemy has, everything has its price, and in Alchemy it tends to be exorbitantly high. Alchemy is something better not toyed with, and to be feared" he answered, looking me in the eyes, all seriousness. I could see that he was telling the absolute truth, his eyes showed nothing except of honesty and sincerity.

The way he said it left a sour taste in most our mouths. It was almost as if he knew the price first hand and not from some rule he had been told once. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as we watched the mage tend to the many wounds we presented.

"We do not know your name." Kuchiki pointed out with a voice just as serious as his as she stretched her newly healed thigh.

"My name is Sven Hylén, you can call me whichever you wish, Sven or Hylén, as long as we are respectful I do not mind" he answered while finishing tending Kira.

"That´s not a name that sounds British, and yet you have a British accent" asked Kuckiki stated.

"That is because I am Swedish. I once had family here in England and in Sweden, and spent many years of my childhood and adolescence here. The accent stuck, much to the amusement of my family in Sweden." Sven answered a bit melancholically, nostalgia evident in his voice and face.

"But enough talking about me, all of you seem to be on your way to recovery. At least you are not bleeding anymore, have any of you been able to contact your people? And yes I have noticed, and I do not care, as long as we are all civil and no one charges against me, at any rate you will be better in the hands of your own, which will be able to take care of your wounds better than I do now, so any luck?" Sven asked looking at all of us.

"Yes, we have been trying but until you came the hollows did not allowed us, and any effort we tried they thwarted it, thankfully you came to our aid" I thanked him.

He nodded and stood beside us, thankfully he had helped us into a more comfortable seated position. He sat with his arms crossed on top of his chest with his Nodachi nestled between them and his chest, the hilt of the sheathed sword rested against his shoulder while the rest of it was leaning on the floor. The breeze was playing with his long mane of silver hair; he looked peaceful, serene, with his eyes closed.

After a few minutes, the peaceful atmosphere was broken when the Senkaimon was opened and out of it came most of the Taichös except Kurotsuchi, Suí-Fëng, Kempachi and their respective Fukutaichö´s.

Immediately the atmosphere got tense, and Sven stiffened his relaxed posture, uncrossing his arms and changing his Nodachi from his right to his left hand balancing it so the sheath was pointing back, and the sword ready to be drew just in case. Before any of us who he saved could say anything, he relaxed a bit, and looked directly to our fellow shinigami.

"There is no need to become aggressive, I have not harmed your friends" Sven said with a calm voice, his face did not show anything but honesty and sincerity.

"Then who did it?" asked Yamamoto-sama as he tapped the tip of his walking stick into the mossy ground.

"The massive amount of hollows that infested this area, they had been trying to contact you for a long time before I came in to their aid, I was told" Sven said holding Yamamoto- sama's gaze bowing his head slightly in respect. "What worries me though, is that these hollows had this whole trap thoroughly planned, to an excruciating level of detail, and managed to fool your intel-provider. Had I been any slower coming to their aid, they would have been slain. Without doubt, something is amiss here, a mutual foe has arisen, and is out for both of us. I have been attacked before." He finished and waited for a reply.

"Then you´re on our side? What and who are you? You don´t feel like Shinigami, Quincy, or Hollow" Said Kurosaki Ichigo. Calling Sven´s attention.

"Yes, I am on your side. We have similar goals, I believe, we could join in an alliance effort, and further our mutual goals. It is only logical. I am a Mage. I am willing to answer any of your questions if I, in turn, can ask my own." Said Sven.

"A mage? Your kind has not been heard of in centuries, it was presumed you were extinct" Said Kuckiki Byakuya, suspicion narrowed his eyes.

"Extinct? No, we have learned to hide our powers and to go unnoticed. Centuries of prosecution by brainless human fools like the "holy" Christian inquisition, after they learned what we are. We quickly learned to hide our gifts, we have not been extinguished."

"So, why act now? Are you an emissary of your kind?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I am the emissary of my own person; I cannot talk about other Mages and Witches. It has been a long time I had any contact with any of the covens or clans around the world. I came to the aid of your friends, because they were about to be slain, and I had never needed a reason to help someone" Sven answered.

"Why? Where is your clan or coven?" asked Matsumoto Rangiku, looking around the area we were.

"Deceased, long ago, I am the last remaining member of my "bloodline" so to speak" Sven answered.

"Did you kill them?" asked Abarai Renji. A harsh question that made Sven narrow his eyes at the red-head, though it was a necessary question all the same.

"No, I did not, but I could not prevent their deaths" Sven said with an air of finality.

"Do you mind if I and my men take care of the wounded? We want no trouble" asked Unohana Retsu, with her natural kindness. To which he made a reverence and got out of the way extending his arm towards us as a sign of offering.

"They are all yours, Lady, allow me to remove this barrier: Dispel" He said snapping his thumb and middle finger, and stepped away enough to not be in the way.

"Commendable work, very thorough and efficient, I did not realise you were a healer" Praised Unohana.

"I know White Magic the kind of magic that is used to heal, but I am more proficient as a war mage, or how we used to be called an "Arcane Warrior", but in no way am I at your level at healing, Lady." Sven said honestly as he turned back toward Yamamoto, "I could give you a contact number, if it pleases you, so that you and your kin may contact me should you decided an allegiance would be beneficial to us both."

He extended his hand which had a card held beteen two finger and waited patiently for Yamamoto to make his decision. The old man eye Sven with wise eyes before nodding, having Byakuya step forward and take the card.

Sven nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly and the air relaxed and tensions fell away. People began moving, Ichigo and Renji approached Kuchiki , their example lead others to form similar groups with the wounded who were stable enough to be moved to the fourth division headquarters. Unohana had done good work and motioned for a member of his team to see to me.

I shut my eyes and rested and the boy began his healing so I could be moved. My wandering mind was startled as a presence knelt beside us.

"Young man, if it is not an inconvenience, and you are done tending him, I would like to talk with Komamura Taichö alone" The voice of Sven was close.

"Sure, thing, sir, I ended tending him a few minutes ago, I was just checking my work" the healer said while he got up, packed his things and left.

There was silence and the feeling of eyes watching me got a little irritating so I opened my own. "Yes? You wished to speak."


	4. The Hollow who came in from the cold

**N I want to say beforehand that this is an M/M story so if you don´t like don´t read, okay? Also that ANY flaming will be erased and if you piss me off enough with flaming, it will be motive enough for blocking, saying that enjoy the story :) Beta'd by SophusMao.**

**I don´t own Komamura (though I´d love to ;), or any of the characters of Bleach, or any of the terminology I may use of Final Fantasy,Silent Hil,Resident Evil,or Charmed, I merely take them on a creative stroll. I also think Komamura is largely forgotten and doesn´t receive enough love, that said; enjoy the story ;)**

**Human world, North West of United Kingdom, The Royal Forest of Dean, South West of Gloucester, Komamura Sajin POV (Aftermath of the battle):**

"Yes, Komamura Taichö, I have already given the other Taichös my contact info, but I have not had the chance to give you my contact information. I wanted to speak a little with you, but I did not mean to bother, or offend you, if I did, I sincerely apologize" said Sven, honesty evident in his voice, with watchful but kind eyes.

"No, it is alright... It is just that you were staring at me, and that kind of attention usually means people gossiping about me, or mocking me. Not that I pay any mind to that, but sometimes is hard to listen to what they say, thinking that I cannot hear them" I answered.

"Oh, I see, I apologize I did not mean to offend you. I have not seen a werewolf in a very long time and I assure you I did not meant to disrespect you in any way. It´s just that I feel a certain kinship with you, both of us are lonely souls, with a painful past, I can see that in you, call it intuition" Sven answered with a knowing sad smile, and pensiveness clear in his face.

"What is it that you are looking for?" I asked bewildered, that made him brake away from his musings, making him to look at me.

"Allies, friendships, perhaps? I am not opposed to that idea, I believe that friendship is something worth pursuing, without it life would be a much darker, duller, and miserable existence, in my opinion" Sven answered with a warm honest smile, already having recovered from his previous melancholy.

"Friendship can be treacherous, friends can betray you" I answered bitterly remembering Tösen.

"True, the possibility is there, but not all of your friends have betrayed you, have they not? What about your fellow shinigami?" Sven answered in a kind voice, like he had an inkling about what I was thinking.

"You... have a point there, how do you know that I have been betrayed in the past, that we all have been betrayed in the past?" I asked curious.

"Empathy, I can feel what other people feel, to a degree. I can read their emotions, but I also can block them so they do not reach me, or in other words: turn my empathy off, but with you I only used my intuition" Sven answered.

"Any other skills I should know about?" I asked with a raised brow, curious to know.

"You will know, all in its due time, Taichö" Sven chuckled warmly and smirked playfully at me.

"Oh, will I?" I asked curious to know.

"Yes, Komamura Taichö, you will. Now, I have taken more than enough of your time, you need to rest and recover. Here, have my contact information, so you can contact me" Sven said the first part chuckling a little, and the rest seriously.

"Thank you" I said, nodding gratefully at him, which caused him to smile warmly at me.

"Well, I hope your recovery is swift and without incidents. Take care, Komamura Taichö" Sven said giving me a slight squeeze in my left forearm, picking up his nodachi, standing and inclining his head a bit in a show of respect, to which I answered with a nod, considering it was all I could do in my current state.

He turned away, moved his nodachi from his left to right hand, adjusted it pointing the hilt downwards to the ground and the sheath pointing to the sky, and started to walk away. He paused in front of the Yamamoto-Sama, and the other Taichös, Fukutaichös, Kurosaki Ichigo, and his friends, those who were not in this battle with us.

"Well, it has been quite the unexpected day, but now that I know that the wounded will be taken care of, and I have given you the necessary information for you to contact me. Unless you require anything else from me, I will take my leave" Sven said looking to the other Taichös, but mainly focusing in Yamamoto-sama.

"No, young man, we are thankful for all that you have done but we have it all covered from here. We will contact you when we have reached a decision, good night" Said Yamamoto-sama to Sven, grateful tone to his voice.

"As you wish. But please make sure to contact me should you want more information about me, mages, or any of the knowledge I possess. They will be at your disposal, to use or ignore as you see fit, Komamura Taichö and the other Taichö´s will be able to answer some of your questions, since they asked some and I answered, they will be able to tell you some information, given time to rest and recover from their injuries, of course" Sven answered politely but seriously, to which Yamamoto-sama nodded.

"Good. Do not worry, we will" Yamamoto-sama answered, to which Sven nodded, making a reverence of respect, leaving one fist open and the other closed, putting them together and bowing forth slightly, after returning to the same stance he had with his nodachi.

"Good night, gentlemen and ladies" Sven said leisurely walking towards the forest from which he came from, coat trailing behind him, both hair and coat being moved by the wind, mixing with the fog and fading out of sight before reaching the forest.

"What was that?!" Asked a surprised Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo was apparently startled too, though he had not spoke.

"Remain calm" Said Yamamoto-sama hitting the ground with his walking stick.

"Some mages were said to have the power of teleportation, and I am quite sure he teleported, but as he said before it has been a quite some time since we last encountered and interacted with one" Said Unohana Taichö, kind as always.

"Unohana Taichö, are we ready to move? Are the injured stable?" Asked Yamamoto-sama.

"Yes, the mage did good work on them, he sped up the recovery. We should not have any problem getting back to seiretei" Said Unohana Taichö.

"Good, let us return to seiretei" Said Yamamoto-sama hitting the ground with his walking stick.

They then helped us return, the 4th Division took us to their headquarters and then took place our recovery, and time for us to rest.

**\- Seiretei 1****st**** Division Headquarters [2 weeks later] Komamura Sajin POV:**

It had been a week since those involved in the "Royal Forest of Dean Incident" as many liked to call it were cleared to at least return to paperwork. It was a relief, the boredom was quite honestly making us who were wounded practically climb up the walls.

The news about our encounter set rumours and gossip loose, apparently the videos and pictures that had been taken about our encounter were shared and had spread like wildfire all around Seiretei. The 12th Division suffered quite a humiliation for their mistake in the information they gave us, apparently all the information they gave all the teams was wrong and the 2nd Division was tasked to investigate this. They could not stop the videos and pictures of the mage being shared, despite the efforts of some Taichös and Fukutaichös, many were the reactions about him; curiosity, distrust...

I had to admit that I was curious about him too, though I did not show it. Tetsuzaemon knew I was curious about the mage.

Which probably it is the cause of the meeting we were summoned to, the first we have been called to since we were sent to the Forest of Dean. The Sö-taichö wanted to discuss this with all the Taichös.

It was then when a hand waving in front of my face broke my musing, ah, Ukitake.

"Good morning Ukitake, how are you? I am sorry I was lost in thought" I replied bowing in a welcoming gesture.

"Do not worry, we all get lost in thought sometimes. I am good, also happy to be back to my duties" Answered Ukitake with a warm chuckle and smile.

"Are we the first ones to arrive? Or is everyone else inside already, besides Yamamoto-sama" I asked, not sensing much, besides Ukitake and Yamamoto-sama.

"The meeting is supposed to start in 15 minutes, we're early I guess. Kyöraku should be here before it starts, bless Nanao's heart she knows how to get him in line, you know how he is" Answered Ukitake chuckling at the last part with a fond smile.

At that moment Kuchiki Taichö appeared at the entrance of the gardens before the 1st Division meeting room, stiffly nodding to us as a greeting, going to the side he usually waited for the meeting to start, that gave way to a part where bamboo grew.

The next to appear was Unohana Taichö, who properly greeted us, and approached us, she tended to stay and talk to us before meetings, kind and caring as always.

Next appeared Hitsugaya Taichö who greeted us and asked about our health, and that was when Kyöraku appeared next to us, with an embarrassed smile.

After that the other Taichös arrived in succession, it was in that moment when Fukutaichö Chöjirö Sasakibe opened the doors of the meeting room and beckoned us to enter and get in our places for the meeting to start.

**-Meeting room, 1****st**** Division Headquarters Komamura Sajin POV:**

We got ushered into the meeting room and in mere moments Yamamoto-dono appeared and took his place in his chair.

"Good morning, this meeting has been called because there is much to discuss. Since there have been "mistakes" made by the 12th Division that almost costs us many of our lives, we will return to gather information and anything that we need to do the old way, sending scouts, and agents with Taichö´s and Fukutaichö´s with them in their missions" said Yamamoto-dono with a scathing glare aimed at Kurotsuchi Taichö, who had the courage to look offended.

"Which brings the question of what are we going to do with our acquaintance Mage" said Yamamoto-sama looking at all of us.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? Don't you normally make those kind of decisions, eh? Yama-ji?" said confused Kyöraku before anyone else could voice that doubt.

"Normally, yes, but this is an exceptional situation. I value your opinions and input, so I need to hear what all of you think before we make a decision. So, please do tell me your thoughts about this" said Yamamoto-dono with an air of finality, he sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together and watching us each in turn.

"If we're going to accept his help offering, we need to keep a very close watch on him. According to our fellow Taichö´s and Fukutaichö´s involved in the incident, he's a powerful individual, we'll need to take precautions with that too" said Suì-Fēng in that dry, stiff and curt way of hers.

"I agree, we cannot take a chance after what happened with Aizen, we are still recovering from that" said Kuchiki Taichö, with a contemplative expression.

"We should test him, see what he can do, in a controlled location, that if anything happens we can take care of any problems, should they arise" said Hitsugaya Taichö, with a contemplative expression and voice, thinking about the possible outcomes.

"What about the fake Karakura? It is still in the mountain area far from the Rukongai, is it not? That should be a safe place to the testing to have place, after all our soldiers do like to train there" I said, thinking that the location was perfect, isolated, away from the Rukongai's citizens, and destroying the fake Karakura would not matter.

"That is a good idea, less of a chance for innocent bystanders to be hurt" said Ukitake.

"Who cares about people getting hurt? What matters is a good fight!" said Kempachi, lusting for blood and battle as always.

"It does matter Kempachi Taichö, because people's lives matter. And you would do well to remember and respect that" said Unohana, frightening Kempachi.

"I think testing him would be good. Though trust me, he's good, kept us safe and healed us till you came, that says something about him" said Kyöraku.

"He could have some hidden agenda we don't know about. We can't trust him" said Suì-Fēng.

"No, I do not think so, he was genuinely honest to us. I really do not believe he would have a hidden agenda, he is not the enemy" said Ukitake.

"Regardless he needs to be tested" said Hitsugaya.

"I agree that he should show you what he can do. Let us try to be civil and not antagonize him, we need all the help we can get, not more enemies" I said, thinking that a hostile reception would not be pleasing.

"If he fails to be of use I can make use of him. It hass been a long time since I´ve had a mage or witch as a test subject" said Kurotsuchi with that evil grin of his, rubbing his hands together, and a mad glint in his eyes. The fur at the back of my neck stood on end and my blood felt cold.

"You will NOT use him as a test subject Kurotsuchi, or so help me. You have done more than enough damage since you have become a Taichö" I said, feeling strangely protective of Sven, the others might see him as a threat, or in those implied in the incident as an able warrior, but what I could see was a gentle young man, kind, caring, honest, perceptive, hoping to find allies, and friends if possible. I would not allow Kurotsuchi to destroy such a promising ally.

"Oh, yes? Like what? Pray tell" said Kurotsuchi with an air of arrogance.

"Do you really want me to say it? Or do you want me to get all of it written? Either way may take a while" I said beginning to get angry.

"Oh, please that accusation has no fundament" replied Kurotsuchi, still arrogant.

"What about when you were spying the WHOLE seiretei? Not just us Taichö´s, but our Fukutaichö´s, the common soldiers, the 4th Division personnel, the bathrooms, private rooms, the kitchen staff of every Division, even the private chambers of every Taichö? You even had the arrogance to spy on the Sö-Taichö, your superior. All of that tells a lot about you, and it is not good" I replied.

"Pfft, nonsense, you´re slandering, I did no such a thing!" said an outraged Kurotsuchi. Several of the other Taichö´s snorted, myself included.

"We have evidence of it all. Not only have I and my Division been keeping a close watch to your "activities" but also the second and sixth Division have been doing so, and with good reason, since you cannot be trusted" I answered, motioning to a large table with reports filled with the less than legal actions of Kurotsuchi, to which all Taichö´s looked surprised by the amounts of reports my men and I have given.

"All of this is your doing?" asked Kuchiki Taichö, perplexed.

"Not all of them, my men and I kept a close watch on Kurotsuchi, but yes, I did my share of the work" I answered honestly.

"We did our work too, Kurotsuchi can´t be fully trusted" said Suì-Fēng in a dry tone, pointing to another table next to the one that had the 7th Division reports.

"The sixth Division also investigated Kurotsuchi Taichö, our reports are there" said Kuchiki pointing to the right of Yamamoto-dono, at the opposite side of the 7th and 2nd Division reports.

"This will be reviewed at another date. Right now we have another matter to discuss, we all agreed to test the mage, and the location. Since those directly implied will not be the ones doing the trial to the mage, that leaves us with: 2nd Division Suì-Fēng Taichö, 4th Division Unohana Taichö, 6th Division Kuchiki Taichö, 10th Division Hitsugaya Taichö, 11th Kempachi Taichö, and 12th Division Kurotsuchi Taichö. Please head in orderly fashion to that table over there, a voting will take place, the one with the most votes will be elected to do the trial" said Yamamoto-dono hitting the ground with his walking stick.

As the voting took place and I waited for my turn to vote I seriously thought who would be best for the trial;

\- Suì-Fēng? No, she is too brash, and too narrow-minded when in battle.

\- Unohana? She prefers to avoid fighting. She is a healer after all, but somehow I think a battle between Unohana and Sven would not end well. She is one of the most powerful out of us, not that Sven lacks power by any means, but...

\- Kuchiki? Well, he is powerful, and a master of both sword and Kidö. He would fare well against Sven, not to say Kuchiki is both intelligent and has a keen insight.

\- Hitsugaya? Powerful: sometimes brash, but brilliant, keen insight. Most of the time he approaches a battle with a clear strategy in mind, but he can also be too reckless. Still, I think he would do well...

\- Kempachi? A battle between Sven and Kempachi should never occur. I have very little doubt that that battle would end in a bloodbath, Kempachi would either succeed in killing Sven, or Sven would put down Kempachi without any remorse. If what I saw in Dean´s forest was anything to go by, Sven is kind, and caring, but when in battle he is utterly ruthless, that would not end well by any means...

\- Kurotsuchi? If I sensed something about Sven would be that he would do all of us a favour and remove Kurotsuchi of the picture, but probably a battle between those two would not end well either, better not...

I was woken from my musings as Ukitake ended to vote, my turn in line was next, I just hope this ends well...

**(A few minutes later, after the votes were done and counted...)**

"And now we will proceed to the counting, I will name those who have votes" said Yamamoto-dono.

Kuchiki Taichö: 6 votes.

Hitsugaya Taichö: 1 vote.

Unohana Taichö: 2 votes.

Suì-Fēng Taichö: 1 vote.

"And that concludes our voting, Kuchiki Taichö, you will be the one doing the trial. Contacting the mage will be up to you, but we all will be present, so you will contact him here" said Yamamoto-dono.

"Sö-Taichö, if I may make a request..." said Kuchiki.

"What is it?" asked Yamamoto-dono.

"I would like that my Fukutaichö were the one to contact the mage" answered Kuchiki.

"Why? Why not contact him yourself?" I asked, doubtfulness colouring my voice.

"Because I want to see how he reacts to my Fukutaichö´s attitude, take this as the beginning of the trial" said Kuchiki.

"Very well, Kuchiki Taichö, call your Fukutaicho and have him to come to us, with his Denreishiki" Said Yamamoto-dono.

"Yes, Sö-Taichö" said Kuchiki, leaving quickly.

"I have better things to do, than staying here" said Kurotsuchi while he left too.

**(After a few minutes, still in 1****st**** Division headquarters meeting room)**

"Good morning, Sö-Taichö, Taichö´s" Abarai said bowing politely, receiving a welcoming chorus.

"Your Taichö wants you to contact the mage that is the reason you are here, you are to do so with the... what was the word?" said Yamamoto-dono confused.

"Speaker?" asked Ukitake.

"Yes, that, with that activated so we can all hear the process, though only you will speak" said Yamamoto-dono, to which Abarai nodded, understanding what this was about.

"Renji, be as you normally are with Kurosaki Ichigo, I want to know how he will react, here is the contact information" said Kuchiki, handing Abarai the contact card Sven gave us that day.

"Yes, Taichö" said Abari while looking and imputing the contact number, and putting the Denreishiki on speaker.

We heard the calling tones, the call was answered at the fourth ring.

"Hello, this is Sven Hylén, with who am I speaking to?" said Sven voice clear over the line, birds could be heard singing and chirping in the background.

"Yo there! This is Abarai Renji speaking from the 6th Division of the Gotei 13th. 'Was asked to call ya and tell ya that before your offer's accepted we need to see what ya've to offer" said Abarai in his most obnoxious and loud way possible, probably trying to see if he could upset Sven...

To which Sven answered with a pensive humm.

"What? What´d ya say?" said Abarai with irritation in his voice.

"What? Oh!. Of course, when and where?" asked Sven.

"Here in the soul society, when're ya free?" answered Abarai.

"Tomorrow morning, 08:00 A.M. After tomorrow I am free to meet anytime of your convenience, given enough time for me to be forewarned, of course..." answered Sven, perfect politeness clear in his voice.

Abarai looked at all of us and received nods from every Taichö, including myself.

"Ok, then it's settled, 8:00 A.M. Where´d we meet for us to pick ya up?" Asked Abarai.

"The meeting place for me is not a problem, where would be the most convenient place for my escorts to pick me up?" asked Sven, business focus clear in his voice.

"How ´bout Karakura´s main park? Sound good?" asked Abarai.

"Of course, who will be my escorts, if I may ask...?" asked Sven, to which Abarai looked to us. Hitsugaya and Ukitake had their hands raised.

"Your escorts will be; 10th Division Hitsugaya Taichö and 13th Division Ukitake Taichö, don´t worry they´ll recognize ya, all settled then?" asked Abarai.

"Not quite yet, what will this entail? So I know what to bring and prepare" said Sven.

"Combat, both sword and Kidö, I guess in ya case´ll be sword and magics. I´ve been told ya´re good with both, so get both ready, I guess..." said Abarai.

"Very well..." begun to say Sven, only to be interrupted by a loud creaking of a tree branch.

"I am not alone here, wait a moment, please" said Sven to the phone.

"Who is there? Stop with the charade, I know you have been following me for 20 minutes at least. Show yourself!" said Sven clearly not to us.

Then there was a loud sound, like when a hollow charges and shoots a cero, a growl in a foreign language could be heard, probably Sven cursing.

"Hey! Ya okay?" asked Abarai, concerned as most of us.

Then we heard the distinctive sound of a hollow howling, and an irritated sigh coming from Sven, then saying to himself (I cannot get a break of respite, ever, this is getting seriously old, really fast) with a tired sigh at the end.

"Yes, I am alright, do not worry, it is nothing that I cannot handle on my own" said Sven there was some wind blowing sound through the speaker, he was probably running...

Then we heard the doors of the meeting room being thrown open and Kurotsuchi coming through, carrying a portable computer.

"I had my underlings set cameras and recording devices through the forest of Dean, I got live feed from them not long ago. I programmed them to obviate normal humans, and animals, and to start recording and sending live data the moment something out of those parameters comes near them, see what they got" said Kurotsuchi in a low voice enough not to be heard by Sven.

At that moment we saw as Sven hid behind a large tree, with his side to it, hiding from direct line of sight from the hollow, he moved his hands behind his back pulling out a wakizashi and a large stainless revolver checking the bullets inside the reload chamber. The cameras zoomed in on him, showing that he had a bluetooth earpiece to speak to us, with his left hand in which he had the wakizashi he lifted the index finger pulsing a button in the bluetooth earpiece to speak.

"A little nuisance arose, do not fret, I can handle this on my own" said Sven.

"Where´re ya?" asked Abarai.

"In the Royal Forest of Dean" answered Sven his voice tone loud enough for us to hear him but not the hollow who was looking for him far away.

"What´re ya doing there?" asked Abarai curious.

"Scouring the forest, to see if I can find anything about what happened when your fellow shinigami were ambushed here" answered Sven in a whisper.

"Any traces that there´ll be are by now cold and useless" said Abarai.

"Not all, there are many ways of investigating, Abarai, besides I am not the one who has been here, am I wrong? The woods are littered with recording devices that normal humans would not see or perceive, but I am not human, remember? Besides, I know when I am being watched, be it by a living, sentient being, or machine" said Sven pointing his revolver to the nearest device who apparently was in the tree in front of him.

"Don´t shoot!" yelled Kurotsuchi, which made Sven to chuckle.

"A question though, why are you hiding?" I asked, knowing he had to have known at least for a while that Abarai was not alone.

"Ah, Komamura Taichö, it is a pleasure to hear your voice. I have chosen to take cover in order to be able to talk to all of you, since when I defeat this one I will not be able to keep chatting with you, since I probably will have to retreat. They feel attracted to the typical outbursts of power that occur in battle, and when that happens they gather like moths to the flame. If you conceal or cloak your power and retreat they leave shortly after, sensing nothing but the residual presence of power, and nothing they can "absorb" they probably feel that they have nothing there to feed on and leave" said Sven.

"And humans are not wounded during that time" asks Yamamoto-dono.

"Not normally, no, if they get caught in the crossfire, to call it something, yes, but if not, then no harm befalls humans. Since normal humans have little to no sustenance to hollows, as I have observed over the years I have had to hunt hollows" answered Sven.

"Is there anything you´ve found?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Look, when my escorts pick me up tomorrow morning at Karakura´s main park I will tell you all that I know if you want, though to be honest there is not much more to say, where to hollow behaviour towards normal humans is related" said Sven we could see a faint icy blue glow coming from the revolver, and his eyes had shifted, the whites of his eyes had become midnight black and his iris had become a glowing gold, pupils slitted like a cats one. He was alternating between looking at where the hollow was howling still searching for him with frustration, looking directly at the recording device.

"Very well, young man, we will not delay you, we will see you tomorrow morning" said Yamamoto-dono.

"Excellent, until tomorrow, then, have a nice day, gentlemen, and ladies" said Sven before hanging up and storing away his bluetooth earpiece, his revolver was glowing icy blue colour, stronger than before, but not enough to give him away.

Then he checked the hollow, aimed and an incredible detonation could be heard from Kurotsuchi´s receptors and recorders.

The shot directly hit the hollow´s head, destroying it´s mask, and in a blur there was Sven cutting it´s head off, swinging his wakizashi towards the ground to get rid of the blood of the hollow.

Then he checked his surroundings and I think he teleported, but it looked as if he faded. Would we have been there I would have said before our very own eyes, it was mesmerizing to watch, I was impatient for tomorrow to come, I could not wait to see how this would play out, and I think I was not the only one.


End file.
